


A Very Snowy Proposal

by angrybirdcr



Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Chris has a very snowy proposal for you...
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040534
Kudos: 16





	A Very Snowy Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t know Chris Evans or anyone from his circle, or out of it, or at all for that matter. So, yeah everything is a work of fiction and as such it does not intent to reflect the real activities of Chris**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // CREDITS! Dividers by @firefly-graphics **

_****A Chris Evans x Reader Drabble-ish**** _

[ ](https://ibb.co/bBW4c2t)

##  **WARNINGS: FLUUUUFFFFF!! And a lot of snow!!!**

The fireplace warmth engulfs the room as the flickering flames lit up the space casting the softened shadows over his relaxed form in the bed, Dodger comfortably snuggled at his feet, you smiled biting your lip as blood rushed to your cheeks

_‘Was this man really yours?’_

His knowing smirk gave you all the answers that you needed just as you broke out in laughter at noticing Charlie and Snoopy playing in the TV

“ _Snoopy_?! Really Chris?” You playfully teased him for his childish ways that you loved so much

“ _Hey_! Don’t come attacking my Snoopy! He is the cutest!” He defended the cartoon with a fake indignation pout on as he extended his hand for you to join him in bed. 

You happily complied, sitting right next to him with your head on his shoulder and hands entwined. You both reveled in the warmth and comfort brought by the homey environment until you found yourself bewitched by the falling snow

“ _You love it..._ ” Chris matter-of-factly said with a charming smile on, you simply eagerly nodded your head before throwing him a knowing look. He arched an eyebrow “What do you have in mind, missus?” He asked tilting his head and dropping a soft kiss over your temple. 

_You looked into his eyes with an innocent glint on_

“Can we go out to play in the snow??” You asked him with pleading hands, fully aware of how he couldn’t resist that, he let out a hearty laugh hugging you tight 

“You’re a girl in the body of a woman, you know that right?!”

“Speak for yourself Mr. Evans!! Nothing against him but I wasn’t the one watching _Snoopyyyy_!!” You laughed with him, before standing up and suggestively take his hand in yours pulling him towards the doors as he wiggled his brows

“Fine, darlin!! You win, _as always..._ ” He smiled as you went out, Dodger remaining unbothered by your sudden exit. 

You beamed as you closed your eyes letting the snow fall on you, doing a few happy circles before stopping and crashing into Chris’ arms

“You look lovely like that!” He said, nuzzling your nose with his hands circled around your waist

“ ** _LET’S BUILD A SNOWMAN!”_** You excitedly shouted jumping up and down as you grinned taking in Chris’ amused smirk

You did not lose any time and rushed to gather the snowballs to build your Olaf. Oh, yeah Chris had imprinted Frozen in your head after a few repeats from watching his niece. And now, you were gonna build your own! You inwardly laughed at the giddy feeling your own inner child coming out to play

As lost in the task that you got you completely missed Chris’ retreating form to the side of the field, you dismissed it as him looking for sticks and else to decorate your snowman. He dutifully returned as imagined with a few perfect sticks to become your snowman’s arms, he happily stuck them to it, admiring his work

“It’s looking great!” He said, next to you. You slightly tilted your head to the side with a thinking look on

“It is! But I think that it’s missing something, I’ll be right back” You said, briefly going back inside the house for a few minutes. What you missed was how his cerulean orbs gleamed at your retreating figure, taking in the coveted chance to scribble down in the white soft and cold ground, what he had been dying to ask you the entire day, and you just gave him the perfect opportunity. 

“Chris?” You called him, a seemingly old scarf of his in your hands, one that soon found itself in the ground as all air was knocked out from your lungs.

There he laid, the Greek-God looking gorgeous man kneeling in front of you, a pine cone in hand holding the sparkling expensive-looking jewel right next to the scribbled big question whose answer would change your future

“I was originally going to let the ring fling in his nose for you to see it, but then I would miss the chance to kneel and to properly do this. So, I went with the next available idea in hand which was to use nature in my favor…” He paused, taking a sharp intake of air to continue

“I hope that this is not much, or too little depending on perspective and expectations… which talking about that--I really didn’t know much about what you were thinking about the way me--someone well preferably me would propose to you… I didn’t want to ask you and give you any hints that would ruin the surprise but,,,” 

“ ** _CHRIS_**!!” You cut him off, you laughed with tears in your eyes observing his baffled expression on, like a deer caught in the lights. “You are rambling...” You explained, chuckling at the blush adorning his cheeks before following you in the glee 

“ _Right… Sorry,,,_ I guess that I’m just too nervous about what your answer will be” He said, an adoration expectant look on

“Well, in that case I believe that in order for me to do there would first have to be a question asked, i _sn’t it??_ ” You teased him, biting your lip, your hands nervously entwined with each other

His eyes widened as mouth was agape, prior to his lips curling up into a teeth-showing smirk

“You’re absolutely right, _sweetheart_ … Thankfully, I didn’t invite Scott over otherwise he would have bitten my head off and mock me for forever” He cutely babbled again, as he looked back at you with bright anxious eyes “...So, miss, **_Would You do the Honors to Marry Me???_** ” He finally asked as you energetically nodded your head letting the tears fall

He let out a relief sigh, shakingly taking the ring off the cone and putting in on your finger, right on time as you threw yourself at him, your hands tangled behind his neck as his own hands sneaked on your waist; your souls bound into a searing kiss

“ ** _YES_**!! It’ll always be yes, babe!!” You said in a laboured breath in between kisses as you laid straddling him in the snow

“Good!! Cause’ I don’t know what I’d have done if you had said no!” He chuckled showering you in kisses and soft caresses

You abruptly separated from him with a startled expression on, making him frown

“CHRIS!! _Pleeeease_ , tell me that you somehow filmed this!!!” You exclaimed. He sighed at your sudden outburst, pointing his finger at his phone carefully set in a made up bank perfectly aimed at you both

“ ** _YEEEESSSS!!! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!_** ” You kissed him with great enthusiasm 

“I love you too, darling!!” He said before briefly removing himself from the comfortable embrace “What do you say if we continue this inside?!” He suggestively said with a flirtatious smirk on

“I think that I would absolutely love that Mr. Evans” You said into his ear, teasingly biting his earlobe, an approving growl emitted from his throat 

“Most definitely, _future Mrs. Evans_ ” He smirked, gladly remarking the last words and effortlessly picking you both off of the ground. You squealed at the fast action, tightening your hold on him

“Wait!! The _phhoooone_!” You whined, causing him to halt his movements to rushedly pick it up “Oh! And Olafy’s scarf!!” He amusedly knitted brows at the given name of your snowy piece of art

“ _Olafy_?!” He chuckled, you shrugged clinging to him as a koala as he shook his head and doubled over to pick the damned piece of fabric to place it over the now dubbed Olaf as you continued your merciless attack on his neck, evoking a pleasurable groan to fill your ears

“Oh, you’re in so much trouble...” He huskily said, finally meeting your mischievous appearance with his own lustful one

“ _Mmmm_ … I like the sound of that!” You both loudy chuckled, the merryfull sounds echoed through the walls as the fire witnessed your tender passion unveil. The pleasure of two lovers whose hearts entwined with the promise of forever.

**A/N** : This was it! I hope not having disappointed you! Thank You for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
